Double Down
by kaela097
Summary: Blair doubled down on her relationship with Chuck Bass as he goes on a business trip solo in Sin City while forgetting who he once was. Will she hit the jackpot or will their relationship go bust?


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**This is a bit outside my comfort zone, but every now and then you gotta push yourself.**

**This was inspired by a trip to Vegas.**

**As timelines go, this would be in year three of Chuck and Blair's relationship in the long running saga I have going. It would be somewhere in between 'Heaven in Your Arms' and 'In a Rut'.**

**Enjoy.**

"You let Chuck go to Vegas without you!" Serena exclaimed in surprise as she spoke to her best friend from her apartment near Brown University during their weekly check in.

"What was I supposed to do?" Blair inquired as she sat in her own penthouse, studying at Chuck's desk. "I have classes all week, and Bass Industries is receiving a prestigious award. He's the CEO. He has to be there."

"Well Nate had classes, yet he found the time to go," Serena replied.

"And we all know what a stellar student he is," Blair rolled her eyes.

"I know Chuck has supposedly reformed his ways for you, but are you sure it is wise to let him go off to Vegas all on his own with all those temptations," Serena pressed, "He is only human after all, and there is only so much temptation a man can take before they crack."

"S, I trust him," Blair replied.

"There is such a thing as too much trust," Serena pointed out. "If you give him too much, he's liable to hang himself with it."

"You've been watching those relationship therapy shows again, haven't you?" Blair responded.

"Say what you will, but Doctor Phil knows what he's talking about," Serena replied, "You've seen 'The Hangover', you know how Vegas can corrupt a person."

"Because that movie is based entirely on a true story," Blair laughed.

"Blair, this is Chuck Bass," Serena stated.

"Oh, S, your concern is touching, if not misplaced," Blair chuckled.

"Come on, Blair, he's been with the same woman for three years." Serena pointed out, "I know the two of you have a pretty fantastic sex life, but surely there are itches that you aren't able to scratch."

"There is no itch that I can't scratch," Blair responded confidently.

"I hope you're right," Serena sighed.

* * *

"Come on, Bass, let's go get crazy," Nate egged on his best friend as they were shown into the Absolut 'Find Your Flavor' Suite at Caesars Place by the bellman. The overindulgence was evident in every inch of their décor.

"Define crazy," Chuck replied as he scouted out their accommodations after tipping the staff. He could feel the tiger inside him wanting to be set free. Everything about their surroundings reminded him of the life he set aside three years ago. He had to work extremely hard to keep those urges in check.

"I should be asking you to define the crazy," Nate glared at his best friend. "This isn't a new concept for you, Chuck. Let's hit a club or lose a small fortune at the baccarat tables."

"How about an overindulgent dinner at one of Las Vegas's most exclusive four star restaurants?" Chuck offered.

Nate's jaw dropped at Chuck's mundane suggestion. He stood frozen in place unable to come up with a verbal response that would convey his surprise.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders and disappeared into one of the four bedrooms to determine which he would claim for his own for their weeklong trip. He knew he had to give Blair a call to let her know they'd arrived safe and sound. He didn't want her to worry about him when she had so much studying that needed to be done.

"Hey, Bass," Blair greeted him with a smile in her voice, "You and Nate made it alright?"

"Safe and sound," he assured her.

"How's the hotel?"

"Sinfully overindulgent," he replied, "I don't know why Eugenia booked us here. This place looks more appropriate for an out of control bachelor party than the business accommodations that I need."

"You sound like an old man right now," Blair cackled, "Seriously, Bass, are you listening to yourself? I want you to have fun. Be wild and crazy, just not too crazy."

"Are you giving me the green light to party?" Chuck asked.

"You don't need my green light," she continued laughing, "I'm your girlfriend, Bass, not your mother. You don't need my permission to have a few drinks, visit a few clubs, and overindulge on good food and fine spirits. All I ask is that you go home alone each night."

"I think I can manage that," he smirked.

"Seriously Bass, enjoy yourself. You work hard. If anyone has earned this, it's you," she assured him.

"I love you," he sighed happily.

"Well, good, because I love you," she smiled, "Call me in a couple of days, if you find the time."

"I will," he assured her. After he ended his call with Blair, he went looking for Nate who was sulking near the wet bar. "Archibald, let's hit a club."

Nate's face perked right up and he slammed his drink back with one gulp.

"I have only one rule," Chuck replied, "I come home alone each night."

"Deal," Nate nodded.

* * *

"I'm not going to say I told you so, but that doesn't mean I'm not right," Serena stated as she called her best friend a few days later.

"What are you talking about?" Blair inquired as she paused from her studies long enough to take her best friend's call. She'd been surprised when Serena's name popped up on her caller ID, but she chalked it up to a Serena crisis and answered.

"I'm talking about Chuck and Nate and all the trouble they are causing in Sin City," Serena replied, "Haven't you seen Page Six yet today?"

"No, I've been in school all day," Blair replied, "It's something that you might want to try."

"If I were you, I'd take a few moments," Serena advised her.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Blair demanded.

"I'll summarize because I'm not sure you want the gory details," Serena began her summary, "Basically it all started out innocently enough with them hitting a few nightclubs, but apparently they gathered a following as they went from one club to the next. When the club closed up, the party moved on. Did you hear where they were staying in Vegas?"

"Chuck mentioned it," Blair replied as a bubble of panic began to build.

"Well the party apparently hasn't stopped for two days," Serena replied, "B, I know you said you can trust Chuck, but if I were you I'd get myself to Vegas."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Blair insisted, "I'm sure the tabloids are just playing it up to enhance the Vegas lore and drum up a little free publicity."

"You may be right," Serena conceded, "But there is also a chance you could be very wrong. Are you wanting to take that chance?"

"Will it make you happy if I call Chuck and hear from the horse's mouth that the report is exaggerated?" Blair inquired as she began looking around the penthouse for a copy of the newspaper.

"You mean the dog's mouth," Serena corrected her.

"Fine," Blair snapped, "I'll call him and then call you back just to prove that you're wrong. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes," Serena replied.

Blair didn't say goodbye. She just ended the call and hit Chuck's number on her speed dial. To her annoyance, her call went straight to his voicemail. She called the hotel and had them put her through to his suite, yet no one answered. She called the hotel back and tried to pump them for any information that they could have, but she was completely stonewalled. She called Eugenia to see if she could pump Chuck's assistant for information, yet Eugenia seemed as frustrated as she was by the inability to communicate with Chuck.

When Blair finally got around to calling Serena back she was nearing hysterics as she was tossing belongings into a suitcase.

"So how inaccurate is Page Six's report?" Serena inquired.

"I don't know," Blair replied as she tried to hide the nervous hitch in her voice, "He didn't answer."

"So are you heading to Vegas?" Serena inquired.

"I don't know what else to do?" Blair replied, "Eugenia can't even get ahold of him.".

"Do you want some company?" Serena offered as she heard the tears building in her best friend's voice.

"I don't know," Blair stated as she pushed a few tears off her cheeks, "I just feel so stupid right now. I told Chuck to have fun. I practically gave him permission to go off on one of his legendary benders."

"You aren't stupid, B," Serena assured her, "It's not your fault that Chuck isn't able to control himself in those settings."

"My plane leaves in an hour," Blair replied as she looked towards the clock on Chuck's nightstand, "I have to get to the airport."

"If you need anything, call me," Serena demanded, "I mean it, Blair. Call me day or night."

"I will," Blair replied.

* * *

Blair was a bundle of nerves on the five-hour flight from New York City to Las Vegas. She kept pushing the call button and requesting anything the first class flight attendants had to offer, and when those perks ran out she kept pestering them with one question after another.

"Ms. Waldorf, as I told you five minutes ago, we will be in Las Vegas within the hour," the flight attendant told her with as much patience as she could muster.

"Thank you," Blair replied as she checked her watch. They still had forty minutes if the flight attendant's information was accurate. She tried yet again to focus on her schoolbook, but found herself reading the same sentence that she'd been reading every time she tried to focus. She rose to her feet and paced the length of the plane again.

At the airport, she was greeted by the driver that Eugenia had arranged for her. They waited only a few moments at the luggage carousel for her baggage and then they were on their way to Caesar's Palace.

Try though she might, she couldn't get the front desk clerk to divulge how she could gain entrance to Chuck's suite, even the pile of bills she used to bribe the clerk didn't make a dent. A Even a discussion with the front desk manager would not yield the desired information despite her threat of ending his employment once her influential boyfriend received word of their lack of cooperation. Just as she was about to call Eugenia for assistance, a dirty blonde approached her in the trashiest of ensembles.

"Honey, if you're trying to get into the party of the century, all you have to do is dress the part," the bimbo winked at her as she snickered at Blair's prim and proper ensemble as she strutted away.

It took every shred of Blair's self control to not tear the woman a part limb from limb.

As Blair looked across the lobby there was a stream of beauties dressed in the skimpiest of garments giggled and sharing their stories of the legendary party they had just left.

"All right, Bass," Blair muttered to herself, "I can play this game."

After storing her luggage with the bell desk, she took her credit card to the Forum Shops in search of the trashiest dress money could buy.

* * *

"I'm not sure how much more my liver can take," Chuck muttered to his best friend as the party in their suite continued with no end in sight.

"Aren't you having the best time?" Nate laughed as he patted his best friend's back, "We deserve this . . . a lost weekend just like old times only Vegas sized."

"Another drink?" Chuck inquired as he looked to find Nate's glass empty.

Nate nodded as he surveyed the scene as Chuck left to get the refills. The party had been going nonstop in their suite since it was first moved there two days earlier. It was quickly becoming the place to be on the strip and in a stroke of genius on his part, he'd hired someone to select only the most fabulous looking women and men that looked like they would keep the party going. He kept waiting for Chuck to put his foot down and end the party. He'd baited Chuck at first, practically dared him to pull the plug. Now he just lived in the moment just as Chuck appeared to be doing.

Nate was pretty impressed by Chuck's behavior. He'd drank, danced and flirted with every woman that approached yet somehow managed to resist their advances to move things into the bedroom, but Nate made sure to keep an eye on him. As much as he wanted to have his wingman back, he wouldn't allow Chuck to jeopardize what he had with Blair.

As he surveyed the gathering a bevy of new beauties stepped off the elevator. Nate polished off his drink and went to give a few of the tastier ones the lay of the land. He missed a certain brunette stepping off the elevator in a black, peekaboo lace, halter dress cut high on her thigh and low in the back that dripped with sequins and jewels. She immediately located her prey and stalked towards him.

"Buy me a drink," Chuck heard the woman whisper seductively into his ear as his focus was on the bartender.

"Get the lady a drink as well," Chuck added after putting in his own order.

"An Amaretto-Cranberry Kiss," was the drink order.

Chuck turned his head slightly, his eyes cast towards the bold women's dress. He felt drawn towards her as he had no other woman that had floated in and out. The bartender set the drinks down in front of him and saved him from doing anything stupid like reaching out to feel the lace covering the woman's flat abdomen. Chuck took his drink and downed it in one gulp.

He looked to the heavens as the woman polished off her own drink, "Forgive me."

Just as the woman set down her glass, Chuck brought her in tight against him and drank her in. He heard the familiar whimper, and his heart soared. Blair!

"Let's go somewhere," Blair whispered against his lips.

"Come with me," Chuck guided her towards the bedroom he'd set aside.

Safely tucked into the bedroom, Blair stepped towards him and traced his face and the black rings that had formed under his eyes.

"Have you slept since you arrived?" the concern oozed out of her voice as she ghosted kissed along his cheeks and chin.

Chuck shook his head as he felt the exhaustion creep in. "I'm sorry, Blair. I took this too far."

"How far?" she gulped nervously.

"Far enough to allow that," he replied as he motioned towards the closed door where the party was still raging on the other side.

"There are lines of coke on the tables out there, Bass," Blair told him, "Did you . . . ?"

"No," he cut her off quickly, "No, I held onto enough self control so that I wouldn't cross that line or do the unthinkable to you."

"Whose idea was all of that?" Blair inquired as she motioned towards the party outside. She didn't even wait for his answer. "Nate."

"You can't be mad at him," Chuck defended his best friend.

"I'm not mad at Nate," Blair assured him, "I'm not even mad at you. I told you to do this . . . well not this exactly, but I told you to have fun. I guess I just forgot what fun meant to you."

"That wasn't fun for me," he replied, "That was fun for Nate. What was fun for me were those two minutes out there with you."

"You didn't know it was me when you kissed me, did you?" Blair realized as she took a step back to observe him appearance.

"That was why I begged for forgiveness first," he replied, "I can't explain it, but something pulled at me the moment you stepped off the elevator. I stood frozen at the bar to keep from doing something stupid. I tried to honor my commitment to you, but the moment you whispered in my ear, I was a goner. I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for kissing me," she informed him.

"I'm apologizing for kissing someone when I didn't know it was you," he explained.

"Oh, Chuck, you're so whipped," Blair laughed as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Did you ever think that the reason you were so drawn to me even when you didn't know it was me was because it was me?"

"I'll answer that question when my brain starts functioning again. Between the exhaustion and this dress, there is no blood circulating to my brain," Chuck told her as his hands closed around the back of her thighs.

"Do you like it?" Blair inquired as she bit her lip nervously. It wasn't anything like what she usually wore. It was trashy with a capital 'T', but that had been what she was looking for. She'd only just stepped into the lobby when Nate's scout ushered her upstairs. Had she not been so concerned about what she would be finding, she would have been flattered by the attention.

"It's incredible," he told her as he stepped back for a moment to drink in the sight of her, scanning ever inch of her, from the six inch peep toed heels up to her long legs to the bare thighs. He stalked around her taking in the full effect of her dress. He moaned his appreciation at the extremely low cut back. "Is it wrong that I want to ask you how much it will cost to have you spend the evening?"

"I'm not so sure you can afford me," Blair smiled coyly as she turned towards him.

"I don't know about that," he chuckled darkly, "I happen to be Chuck Bass."

"Who is Chuck Bass?" Blair played along. This new game was exhilarating. They didn't play these games often as they were usually so focused on getting each other into bed. She rather liked it.

"Baby, we're going to have to educate you," he replied as he continued to walk circles around her as he reached out to touch her back. A spark of electricity passed between them as his hand came to rest at the small of her back as he gathered her in his arms and brought her to him, his hand grazing the lowest piece of skin not covered by her extremely low cut dress.

"First we must agree to terms for the evening," Blair held herself back when he bent in to kiss her neck.

Chuck growled as he stepped away and located the wallet of cash he'd tucked away when he and Nate had first arrived. He pulled out every hundred-dollar bill that he had and tossed it at the foot of the bed. "Is that enough?"

Blair crossed the room, making sure to put an extra flare into her hips with each step, and counted out the money. "That will get us through the first hour."

"You are without a doubt the most expensive woman I've hired to entertain me for an evening," he purred.

"And I'm worth every penny," she assured him as she began playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"What does that pile of cash get me?" he inquired.

"One solid hour of me," she replied as she began working each button of his shirt free as his hands settled at her waist, "But the clock has now started, so you'd better not waste the time you have left."

"Just so you know," he told her as she pealed his shirt off his body, "When we're done and I've given you the greatest pleasure you have ever known, I will be expecting a full refund."

"Greatest pleasure huh," she smirked, "That's a bold statement to make. I happen to include the most talented, powerful man in the world as one of my regulars, and he is a very giving man."

"Sounds like I have my work cut out for me," Chuck replied as his hands trailed down her thighs to the hem of her dress. His fingers curled under the fabric and slowly inched it up her legs.

"I should warn you," Blair whispered in his ear before she sucked on his lobe as she guided him to sit in a nearby chair, "I'm not wearing anything under this dress."

"You little minx," he purred as he continued to slowly lift the fabric up revealing her sex to him. Blair smiled against his skin as she heard his breath hitch.

"Like what you see?"

"Magnificent," he groaned as his thumb brushed against her outer lips.

"Is it the most magnificent you've ever seen?" she cooed as she straddled his lap.

"Without a doubt," he nodded as he licked his suddenly parched lips.

"Do you want to test the waters to see how desperately wet I am in anticipation?" she baited him as he continued to stroke her outer lips softly, savoring the silken texture.

Chuck's response was to plunge two of his fingers into her core. They both moaned at the sensation as Chuck worked his fingers with precision. It didn't take more than two strokes before Blair was riding his hand as she tossed her head back and let the pleasure control her body.

"Oh, yes," she moaned as she anchored her hands to his shoulder as she rocked her body against his hand, "Deeper." Chuck dutifully followed her command as he pushed in deeper while adding a third finger to maximize her pleasure. "Faster," she pleaded. Again Chuck immediately gave in to her demand. Her cries increased in volume. Just when she thought she could take no more, she tumbled over the ledge as Chuck drew out her pleasure with precision.

It took Blair a moment to recover. When she rediscovered her bearings, she leaned forward and gave him a lazy smile.

"Was it good for you?" he teased as he captured her lips in a scorching kiss. Blair's only potential response was another whimper as he resumed his earlier task of lifting the dress further up her body.

"Oh, I don't think so," Blair regained her composure and brushed his hands away, "Tick, tock, Mister Bass. Fifty minutes left, I believe it's your turn."

Chuck groaned in disappointment as she rose to her feet and smoothed her dress down her hips.

"It's been my experience that businessmen such as yourself enjoy pursuits outside of the boardroom that involved a different sort of oral sparing." She dropped to her knees and pushed his legs apart, settling in between.

"What makes you think I'm a business man?" he inquired as he relaxed himself further into the chair and waited with baited breath for her next move.

"You have such a presence," Blair replied as she unzipped his pants with one hand as she stroked him through the fabric with her other, "I saw it the moment I entered the suite. When you're in the room, you command the attention and respect of everyone in it. I'd wager it was a respect that was hard fought, especially for a man so young."

"And how did you come to the conclusion that I am so young?" he pressed, "I could just have one of those young faces."

"I'd wager your fortune is inherited, before you were ready. You've set out to prove all the naysayers wrong, and you've succeeded. Yet the question that needs to be asked is why? There is more to you than just the need to prove people wrong. Perhaps there is a woman . . . one that has stood by your side, promised to stand by you succeed or fail," she theorized.

"Failure is not an option," he told her as he was mercifully freed from his pants.

"Failure makes a person stronger, helps them learn from their mistakes," Blair replied as she worked his pants down to his ankles, rocking back on her heels to free him completely of the garment.

"I've had enough failures in my life," he stated as he sat in the chair before her completely exposed, "That woman that you mentioned is my reason for waking up each morning. Loving her consumes me in a way that I never thought could exist."

"And yet you're here with me, a prostitute, that you've paid hundreds of dollars to spend one hour with," Blair replied as she lowered her head, taking the head of his manhood into her mouth. Chuck growled as he pushed her away suddenly. Blair's eyes began to water with tears at the thought that he could be rejecting her.

"Enough of this game," he hissed as he jerked her to her feet as he rose up from the chair and in the same motion scooped her into his arms. He swiftly moved across the room to deposit her gently onto the soft bed, "Don't you ever insinuate that I'm cheating on you ever again, even as part of one of our games."

"I'm sorry," she gave him a pathetic pout as she caressed his face gently, her fingers zeroing in on the stubble, "I kind of like you like this, a little scruffy. It's quite sexy."

"Don't think that the compliment is going to deter me from arguing with you over this," he growled.

"Argue later," she demanded, "Make love to me now."

"You're wearing entirely too much dress for that, which is an odd statement when there isn't really much to this dress," he told her as he fingered along the lace covering her abdomen.

Blair quickly reached for the zipper under her arm and slid it down allowing the dress to be removed easily over her head as she tossed the skintight dress to the floor. She didn't flinch for a moment as she lay back down on the bed completely bare. "Is that better?"

"Much," he growled as he lowered himself onto her.

"I know you're faithful," Blair caressed his stumbled chin softly, "I wasn't worried."

"Then you flew yourself to Vegas for what reason?" he challenged her, "It wasn't for the airplane peanuts."

"I was worried about you," she explained her impromptu trip, "I tried to call; you didn't answer. I called Eugenia; she hadn't been able to reach you. There were reports in the paper that you were living it up to this city's sinful nickname. I didn't want you to do something you would regret."

"We checked into this overindulgent suite, and do you know what was my first thought? Where can I find a four star dinner?" Chuck stated, "When did I become this old man?"

"So you were trying to prove that you can still party like a frat guy like Nate?" Blair asked, "That's not who you are, Chuck. You're Chuck Bass, CEO of Bass Industries. You're usually pretty extremely proud of that accomplishment."

"I still am," Chuck replied, "But I'm barely twenty-one years old. It's okay to act my age, isn't it?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "On occasion it should be, but is a three day bender really want what you want to do anymore?"

"I didn't know how to end it," he confessed as he buried his head into her neck.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" she rose from the bed and made her way to the door.

"Perhaps after you've put that dress back on," Chuck motioned to the trashy dress still laying in a heap on the floor and then to her naked body, "Only I am allowed to appreciate those superlative curves."

"Point taken," Blair picked up the dress and slid back into it, "Get yourself comfortable. This will only take a few minutes. Then I'll be back to have my way with you."

It took all of thirty seconds for the pulsating music to stop, and another ninety seconds more for Blair to return to his room.

"That was fun," Blair giggled as she threw off her dress and returned it to the floor as she advanced upon Chuck, straddling his waist and pawing at his chest.

"Did my queen pull out her bitch card?" Chuck smirked as he sat up and buried his head in her bosom.

"Damn straight," she laughed, "You cut off the liquor and unplug the power source on the music and voila the party is over."

"I'll remember that for next time," he chuckled softly as he savored her breasts.

"Nope, no more next times," her territorial side came out, "Next time you come to Vegas, I'm joining you."

"Good," he muttered as his lips closed around one of her breasts.

Blair's head tumbled forward into his neck, inhaling his scent deeply as Chuck rolled her under him. Blair released a moan of appreciation as he slid into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist almost as a reflex, the heels of her feet digging into his buttocks to encourage him to drive in further.

* * *

Nate was cleaning up some of the chaos of the abruptly ended party. He had half a mind to strangle whoever had so boldly ended the party. The bartender was still packing up his supplies when Nate ambled up to the bar to get the story as to why the alcohol had suddenly stopped flowing.

"Some brunette threatened to have me fired for serving to minors if I didn't stop serving immediately," the bartender shrugged.

"That almost sounds like Blair," Nate chuckled, "Was she a cop?"

"Don't think so," the bartender snorted, "No cop could afford the dress she was wearing. She looked like one of the high priced escorts that frequent these parties, but I haven't seen this one around."

"Have you seen the man bankrolling the party?" Nate asked as he looked around.

"He was at the bar a few minutes ago with the same broad. He slammed back a drink, looked to the heavens for forgiveness and then just inhaled the woman. She didn't seem to mind. They headed towards one of the rooms down the hall," the bartender explained as he packed up the last of his equipment.

"Thanks for your services," Nate took out a wad of cash and pealed away several hundred-dollar bills to tip the man, "I trust you'll be discreet."

"That's what Vegas is all about," the bartender nodded as he headed out.

Nate took a deep breath to calm his suddenly accelerated heart as he approached the room that Chuck had claimed for the trip. He heard the unmistakable sounds of sex on the other side of the door. His hands wadded into fists. The nerve of Bass to cheated on Blair.

"Get your hands off him," Nate burst into the rooms, "He's taken."

"Archibald, what the hell!" Chuck's head snapped towards the door as he reached for a sheet to cover Blair.

"You're an asshole, you know that," Nate growled as he refused to make eye contact with the woman Chuck had chosen to throw away his entire relationship on, "You made Blair a promise, to come home every night alone, and here you are, screwing some high priced prostitute. I thought you'd outgrown those days."

"Archibald," Chuck tried to get a word in to defend himself as he grabbed about another sheet to preserve a bit of his own dignity.

"Don't even start," Nate cut him off, "And don't think for a moment that I'm going to keep something like this a secret from Blair. First chance I get…"

"Archibald," Chuck tried a second time to set his best friend straight as he felt Blair bury her head into his back. She was shaking with what felt like laughter.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" Nate continued on, "You love Blair. How could you…you know what I can't even look at you right now. Do you even know this slut's name?"

"Don't you dare call Blair a slut," Chuck quickly defended himself.

"Nice try, but Blair's in New York. How much extra did you have to pay this floozy to let you call her Blair?"

"Archibald, shut the fuck up," Chuck finally had enough of the insults, "I didn't have to pay her anything. She's not some high priced prostitute. She's not a slut or a floozy. She's the love of my life. If you'd take a breath, I'd be able to tell you that you walked in on me having sex with…"

"I don't want to hear this," Nate plugged his ears with his fingers.

"It's Blair," Chuck pulled one of his fingers out.

"Blair's at school," Nate stated.

"We apparently made the gossip pages in New York. She couldn't get in touch with me. She was worried about me, so she flew out," Chuck explained.

"You expect me to buy this crap?" Nate rolled his eyes as he motioned towards the garment on the floor, "Blair would never wear something that…trashy."

"Oh, but she did," Chuck groaned as the memory, "And let me tell you, she looked…"

"Blair?" Nate tentatively looked over Chuck's shoulder to confirm his best friend's story.

"Hi, Nate," Blair gave a slight wave as she made sure she was fully covered by the sheet.

"Oh, wow!" Nate's eyes went wide in surprise, "I'm sorry. I'm obviously interrupting."

"You think?" Chuck scowled at him as Blair bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"It's just the bartender said, and I didn't know and…" Nate began to ramble on.

"You can find your way out, right?" Chuck nudged Nate firmly towards the door.

"Sorry for that asshole bit," Nate apologized.

"I've been called worse," Chuck laughed, "Get some sleep, Archibald. You look like shit."

"Same to you, Bass," Nate stepped into the hall as Chuck slammed the door on him.

Blair burst out laughing as Chuck returned to the bed, "God, talk about killing the mood."

"Some friend he is," Chuck grumbled as he buried his head into her neck, "Not only did he interrupt right when I was ready to… but also vowing to rat me out to you the second we returned to New York."

"Come on, admit it, this is funny," Blair challenged him as she ran her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, "We haven't been interrupted in such a long time."

"He couldn't have waited five more seconds?" Chuck frowned.

"Is that really all that you had left?" Blair lifted an eyebrow, "I wasn't even close. What happened to the man I love that always sees to my needs before giving into his own?"

"I haven't slept in two days. I almost cheated on you with you. What do you want from me?"

"For starters…" Blair hinted suggestively, but one look at the exhaustion written across his face she knew their desires needed to wait until he'd had a few hours sleep. "…how about we sleep on it and then negotiate."

"I couldn't agree more," Chuck yawned deeply as he crashed against one of the pillows. He was passed out before Blair could settle in against him.

"I love you, Bass," she took her first sigh of relief since Serena had gotten her so worked up. Her fingers traced a pattern into his chest hair as he began to snore softly. She smiled at the sound. She really had nothing to worry about. Even with all the temptations of Vegas, he was still one hundred percent faithful.

**The End.**

**Any thoughts? Good, bad? Don't be shy.**


End file.
